


Louis Asahina x Reader

by InfernityChick



Series: Cute Little One Shots and Scenarios [6]
Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, depressed reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick





	Louis Asahina x Reader

The day I dreaded most had finally come, and it didn’t help that I woke up to see dark clouds instead of sunshine.  It was the anniversary of my parents’ deaths. I slowly got out of bed, got a shower, and got dressed in black skinny jeans, black tennis shoes, and a black hoodie.  I quickly grabbed my keys and left my apartment. 

I lived at the ‘Sunrise Residence’ because I was childhood friends with Louis Asahina, and after my parents died his adoptive mother kind of adopted me.  It was still really early in the morning, so everyone was still asleep when I left the building - without grabbing an umbrella. 

Louis’s POV

I woke up and headed to (Y/N)’s room to wake her up.  She would sleep the entire day if no one woke her. “(Y/N), time to get up.” I said through the door after knocking a few times.  There was no response, so I opened the door with the spare key she gave me. When I walked in, (Y/N) was nowhere to be found. I looked around the room to try to find out where she might’ve went.  Suddenly, I saw a small calendar on her nightstand with a red circle around the date. When I realized why, I bolted out of the room, grabbed an umbrella since it was raining, and made my way to the only place she would’ve went to.

(Y/N)’s POV

I sat on a bench in the park that my parents used to take me to all the time when I was little.  I didn’t even notice the rain until I felt it suddenly stop around me, but I could still hear it.  I looked up and saw Louis standing in front of me, holding an umbrella over my head. “I knew I would find you here.” he said sweetly, but I didn’t respond.  “It’s been ten years, hasn’t it?” he asked, and I nodded my head solemnly in response. For some reason, I felt rivers of tears run down my cheeks. I didn’t know why I was crying in front of him, because I normally I didn’t cry anymore.  I had thought all of my tears dried up a long time ago. But, I just felt all of my emotions come out at once, and I just couldn’t stop crying. Louis slowly pulled me into a tight hug, and I held onto him as if he would disappear. 

“It's alright.  You don’t have to go through this alone.  You have me and all of my brothers now. You don’t have to hide how you’re feeling.” Louis whispered in my ear, and we stayed that way for a few more minutes.  “How about we get home? We don’t want you getting sick now do we? And, if you want, I’ll style your hair later, okay?” Louis asked cheerfully as he held the umbrella over us. 

“Thank you, Louis, for everything.” I said gratefully.  Louis tilted my head to face him, and then he pulled me in for a gentle kiss.  I was at a loss for words, then Louis took my hand in his free one and started to lead me back to the apartment.   _ ‘I’m really not alone anymore, am I?’ _


End file.
